


Team Fountain

by aussiefun (orphan_account)



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Jarate, M/M, Pee, Urination, pissplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aussiefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper lets the team know about his little kink, they indulge him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Fountain

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet and full of piss. Posted as anon originally so if you see this on tumblr it wasn't stolen ^^

Sniper let his head fall back loving the sensation of warm liquid running down his face and through his hair, he opened his mouth letting the golden liquid fill his mouth and swallowed. He had been nervous telling anyone about his little kink, as normally people treated him with digust for his jarate. He had felt such amazement when not only were his team accepting but they also wanted to piss on him. 

So many different cocks were out, but all he cared was the golden liquid they were providing, he wished it was endless. So he could forever has this mixed but brilliant golden vitality, he swallowed another mouthful tasting some especially sweet making him wonder if it was the Scout with his weird carbonated drinks. Someone else in the group had a deeper flavour and he pondered over each taste’s identity. 

Hoping he got the chance to sample them separately too, he moaned as someone started to stroke the crotch of his pants with a particularly mobile foot. He was so painfully hard from being able to indulge his darkest kink and he knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. He just hoped they had drank enough to keep the shower flowing, he didn’t want them to dry up too soon. 

The team were all grinning and leering down at him as he sat kneeling in the middle, head bare of his distinctive glasses and hat. He could feel the warm flow running down his back, trickling between his shoulder blades and making his chest hair all wet. He ran a hand over his chest to rub it in more and lifting a finger to his mouth to suck off the tasty liquid. 

“Fuck yeah that’s hot” he heard above him, before a pained grunt followed, trust Scout to be the loudest even when pissing on someone. Another foot joined the first, both of them rubbing against his strained cock through the fabric. He reached down to unzip himself, immediately groaning as the warm liquid now had a way to flow onto his erection. 

He reached down to stroke himself but one of the feet knocked him away, he forced himself to still letting them stroke his warm, wet cock. He let his mouth hand open and closed his eyes as he leaned into the spray, throat working to swallow as much down as he thrusted forward. Soon losing it and cumming hard and fast into the two flexible feet, it was just too much the warm fountain alone being enough to have him straining his trousers.

He panted as he came down from his high, and stayed to enjoy the last of the golden shower before all too soon it was over and people were zipping back up. “Thanks Mates” he said with a smile, truly thankful for this most forbidden indulgence.


End file.
